walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 43
Issue 43 is the forty-third issue of The Walking Dead and part one of Volume 8: Made to Suffer. Plot Synopsis The Governor is found in his apartment lying on a wooden panel by his right hand men, Gabe and Bruce Cooper, who think that he's dead until Cooper tries to kill Penny Blake, and The Governor wakes up and tells him not to. Cooper immediately runs downstairs, to find Bob Stookey, the local town drunk. It's revealed that Bob was a medic. "40 goddamn years ago for about 2 weeks", however, so Bob says that he "can't do shit". Cooper, however, forces him to do something and they go back to the Governor's place. When Bob sees the Governor, he throws up, and notes he can't even look at him. Cooper then asks Bob if he wants the Governor to die, which Bob doesn't. Cooper yells at him and wants him to do something. Finally, Bob decides to do what he can, and says he needs clean bandages. Almost a week later, the Governor wakes up, with Gabe beside him in the Woodbury hospital. The Governor, who is very surprised as he hears that Bob had saved him, notes: "That old drunk couldn't draw a straight line -- let alone patch me up". Later, when he's watching his human head TV, Cooper comes to tell him, that they found Martinez, zombified in a field. The Governor gives a speech to Woodbury survivors and they are planning to kill all of Rick's group. The Governor says that they killed Dr. Stevens and shows them Caesar Martinez's zombified head claiming they killed him too. All of the survivors are shocked. Many of them agree to participate in an assault on The Prison and kill all people who are living in it. While the soldiers go with Bruce and Gabe to find The Prison, the Governor reveals he's right-handed, so he can't shoot well with his gun, as Michonne had cut his right arm off. Later, in his house, The Governor finishes pulling out Penny's teeth and proceeds to kiss her. He throws up and says that he will get used to the taste. Gabe knocks on his door, and tells him that Bruce Cooper has left and the survivors have heard some gunshots. The Governor, Gabe, and some other soldiers go out to find the men, and find all including Sam, and except for Bruce, dead. However Bruce is barely alive, and choking on his own blood. He says that "they came back... Bald fuck...", and then dies.The Governor then shoots him, and gets more vengeful and angry. Gabe and another survivor eventually locate the Prison. Later, Gabe asks why they can't attack yet. The Governor answers that they are going to wait because the Prison survivors are on their guard now and if they attack later and unexpectedly they would not be ready for an attack. The Governor leaves Bob to watch Penny, and says that if somebody dies, he could feed her. Bob agrees and The Governor leaves his house. The Governor, Gabe, and large number of Woodbury soldiers are gathered up, and are ready for the fight of their lives. The Governor also says that they will see woman and children, but according to him: "They don't deserve to live". Gabe asks The Governor if he is coming with them, and he replies that he wouldn't miss this for the world, and he's riding in the tank. The issue ends, when Woodbury tanks and cars are assembled behind the fences, and The Governor yells: "Kill them all!" Credits *Brian Blake *Bruce Cooper *Gabe *Bob Stookey *Andrea *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Caesar Martinez (Zombified) *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Sam (Corpse) *Woodbury citizens Deaths *Bruce Cooper Trivia *Last appearance of Bob. *Last appearance of Penny Blake. *Creator Robert Kirkman calls this the "flashback issue".Issue 43, page 29, "Letter Hacks". *Kirkman wrote: "Regarding the zombie kiss the governor pulls out his daughters teeth then kisses his daughter on the lips: I was just trying to think of the worst things The Governor could ever do. The Governor is the worst case scenario for what living in this world does to people. I want him to be the most extreme case."Issue 46, page 26, "Letter Hacks" Notes External links *Walking Dead #43 Review Look who's baaaack.., IGN, Dan Phillips (October 24, 2007). Category:Walking Dead Issues